Generally, when data is written to a database to be persisted, two writes are initiated to persistent storage, one for the data and a second for the corresponding log entry. The log entry is for recovering the data, or for reproducing the corresponding write operation. Performing two separate write operations introduces more latency than a single write operation, but writing the log entry to persistent storage provides recovery and database replication capabilities not otherwise available. Nevertheless, reducing the added latency associated with writing log entries would be desirable.